


[Podfic of] Outside the Rules, by Bexless

by klb, shiningartifact



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Co-Podfic, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MCR/Adam high school au crossover fic where they go LARPing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Outside the Rules, by Bexless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outside the Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231171) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



To download, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fcrmr4d8mld7n4p/Outside_The_Rules.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

 

Enjoy! We welcome any feedback you've got. ♥

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note: we recorded this in an apartment in a (large, busy) city, and there are background noises that were unavoidable. Sorry about that. There are more near the beginning of the podfic, but it does get better, we promise. There are also a few sound glitches and such that weren't fixable due to the editing setup we had to use. But hey, it was a quick, fun project and we had a great time doing it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/24703.html).


End file.
